Insanity's Risen
by shadow-beans
Summary: In a sick, twisted world, there are sick, twisted humans. Some don't choose it. Others? Others try to their last breath to cause suffering everywhere they go. As for the ones in this story? Well, they try to. Most of them, anyway. They kill and kidnap and torture and are tortured, till they can't do it anymore.


**So 'sup guys I'm making actual fanfics again-**

 **So I have nothing to say, just enjoy the fanfic. Warnings for gore, murder, cannibalism, kidnapping, abuse, stockholm syndrome, and mental illnesses.**

* * *

A laugh rang out, echoing down the blood covered corridor. A scream came shortly after, laced with terror and agony.

A short, golden-eyed, pink haired teenager was the being who let out the laugh. Currently, they were sitting on a petite, blonde teenage girl, who was, at the most, sixteen years old.

The teen brought the knife down once again, grinning as the blood ran. A pout formed, though, when the light died from the girl's eyes.

"Aw, you were no fun. Ugh, why do they always run out so quickly?" The teen groaned, flopping back, dropping the knife and staring up at the ceiling.

"Maybe they wouldn't if you didn't stab them like that," a new voice piped up, belonging to a young blonde and orange haired girl.

"But that's the whole fun of it, Cherry!" The pink haired one pointed out, waving their arms as if it would prove their point.

"Meg, you're only reason for killing should be for _food._ Not fun! That's sick… It makes you seem like a serial killer," Cherry spat back, a disgusted look making it's way on her features.

"But I _am_ one. Why wouldn't I seem like it? And I _am_ doing it for food. The fun's just a bonus!" Meg responded, grinning brightly as she cut a bit of skin off the corpse.

"Mangle! Fun shouldn't be involved at all! Hell, you shouldn't be killing anyone! What if you get caught?" Cherry snapped back, pointing accusingly at the pink haired teen.

" _What if I get caught?_ Well, then I get caught! Too bad, boo whoo, I'm in jail now! And why are you yelling at me?! It's not like _you_ care! You don't care about anyone but yourself!" Mangle growled.

The blonde narrowed her ocean blue eyes, before whipping around and slamming the old wooden door behind her, hard enough to knock some loose books of the shelf.

"B- Who isshe to- Ugh!" Mangle yelled, throwing their knife at the wall and stomping out of the room, leaving the bloody corpse behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an old, small, broken down house, there were two boys. Both appeared to be the same age as the blonde girl and pink haired hermaphrodite, fourteen or fifteen.

One was a tall, blue haired boy who was currently in raging fit of anger, shouting and throwing things and punching things, including the other boy.

The other boy was a short brunette with sky blue eyes. He was wearing an oversized hoodie belonging to the bluenette, Toby, his own red t-shirt, red sweat pants and converse.

As the brunette, Theodore, whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, cowering behind a knocked over table, Toby's breathing slowed. He pulled his hand out of what was once his wall, now just a wide hole, and slumped to the ground, growling. After a moment, his gaze slid to the table.

He stood up and, being careful to be quiet, walked over to the table. He stuck his head behind it and flinched when Theo shrieked, ducking back.

"You done?" Toby asked, narrowing his eyes and raising a brow.

"Am _I_ done?! You're th-the one who just went berserk over n-nothing!" Theo shouted, hugging his knees to his chest and staring at Toby.

"Because I'm fucked up, honey. Now, c'mon," the bluenette snapped back, grabbing his arm and pulling the brunette to his feet.

"Ow! H-Hey-" Theo yelped, falling into Toby, who grabbed and steadied him.

"Shut up," the bluenette said, shoving him through the doorway.

* * *

And then, miles away, on the outskirts of the city was a clearing in the middle of a forest. Smoke was coming from it, billowing up into the clouds and covering the Moon.

The smoke came from a fire that was currently providing warmth to three boys.

One was golden-blonde teen, seventeen years old. He was wearing a gold t-shirt and brown jeans, and was stretched out on his back. His arms, wrapped in bandages and covered in burns, were wrapped around a sleeping dirty blonde curled up on his chest.

And then there was the ravenette standing next to them. He was balancing on a log, waving his arms and telling a story about him and his sister.

"And that's why she's not around anymore! I mean, she's _alive_ , but not here!" Marion exclaimed, pointing his finger in the air.

"We know, Mari. Now, please do everyone a favor and go to sleep," the conscious blonde said, rolling his dark blue eyes in annoyance.

"But Goldieeeeee! …Fiiiiiiiine…" Marion groaned, flopping onto his back next to Goldie. The blonde punched him before closing his eyes.


End file.
